Life Note
by kittenseatcheese1
Summary: L is killed with the Death Note. But he will also be brought back to life with the Life Note. With the help of Tsumaki Arashai. LxOC
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy night; rain pouring down on L. Light then came out.

"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light called from under the roof that kept the rain from touching him. L cupped his hand to his ear, a notion that told Light that L could not hear him. "What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?" Light called again, louder this time.

And, again, L cupped his hand to his ear. Light hesitated for a moment before joining L in the rain. Once he was next to L, Light repeated his question a third time.

"Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning," L answered. "The sound of bells…" he continued.

"Bells?" Light questioned.

"Yes, the bells sound incredibly noisy today."

Light listened for a moment before speaking again. "I don't hear anything."

"Oh, really?" L murmured. "They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it. Maybe there's a wedding at a church, or maybe…"

"What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki?" Light interrupted him. "Stop talking nonsense. Let's go inside."

"Sorry," L apologized. "Everything I say is made up on the spot, so please don't believe a word of it."

A silence passed between the two for a moment.

Light closed his eyes. "You're right, Ryuuzaki." He opened his eyes. "The majority of what you say isn't true. If I took it all seriously there'd be no end to it. I know that better than anyone else."

"That's true, Light-kun," L replied. "But…the same applies to you."

"What do you mean?"

L, who was until now, looking at the ground, looked over at Light. "Have you ever uttered a single completely true thing since you were born?"

L and Light locked gazes, both staring at each other for a moment.

Then Light broke the silence. "What are you talking about, Ryuuzaki? Certainly I lie every now and again; but surely no can be truthful throughout their whole life? People aren't that perfect. Everyone lies. But even so, I've made it a point of not telling lies that will hurt others. That's my answer."

L shifted his gaze back to the ground. "I thought you'd say that." L ceased to continue the subject. "Let's go back inside. We're both soaked."

"Yeah," Light muttered.

Moments later, they were back inside. Light was sitting on the stairs, drying his hair with small, white towel. L walked over to him, a similar towel was on his head.

"Wow. That was quite an ordeal, wasn't it?" L asked Light.

"It's all your fault for being out in that downpour," Was Light's answer.

"True. I'm sorry."

L pulled the towel off his head and went to sit in front of Light on the steps.

Light looked at him in surprise as L took Light's foot. "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?"

"I thought I'd help. You seem to be drying yourself with quite some fervor."

"It's fine. You don't have to do something like that." Light said.

"I'll throw in a massage?" L ignored him. "At least allow me to atone for this. I'm not at all bad at it, you know."

"Do as you please," Light looked away.

"Okay."

L continued to massage Light's feet. Light flinched suddenly at how L massaged his foot once.

"Oi," he complained.

"You'll get used to it quickly."

Light then noticed that L's hair was dripping and he was still wet.

"You're still wet," Light wiped L's face with the white towel.

"Sorry…" L murmured. He continued to massage Light's foot while Light gazed at nothing in particularly. He seemed to be thinking.

"Sad, isn't it?" L asked.

"Huh?"

"It's nearly time to say farewell," he explained. L's phone rang then, interrupting the conversation. "Yes?" L spoke into the phone. "Understood, I'll be there straight away." L hung up the phone and turned back to Light. "Shall we go then? Light-kun. Seems like things have gone well."

Later:

L and Light walked through the automatic door. They were immediately greeted by a frantic Matsuda.

"Ryuuzaki, what's the meaning of this?!" He yelled. "You've got permission from a ruined country to use the notebook in an execution?!"

L sat down in front of a screen. "Watari, good job," he said to the blank screen, which only revealed a cursive 'W'.

"No problem," the screen replied.

"Please begin the arrangements to transport the notebook at once."

"Yes."

"Ryuuzaki, what's going on?" Light joined the conversation.

"We're going to test the notebook for real," L answered.

Everyone in the room gasped at L's statement.

The detective with the afro said, "This is absurd! There's no need to do this now. We already know the power of the notebook is real."

"Besides, who's going to write the name?" Matsuda agreed. "Once you do, you have to write in it every 13 days for the rest of your life!"

"The person who will write the name in the notebook…" L reasoned. "will be someone who's already been sentenced to die within 13 days. We'll do a probationary deal, saying that if they're alive in 13 days, they'll be removed from death row."

"But…Peoples lives-" Chief Yagami began to argue, but was interrupted by L.

"It's just a little further," he said. "If we manage to clarify this, it'll take us straight to the solution."

Suddenly, there was lightening and the screens all went crazy.

"Huh?!" Matsudashouted. "W-What's happening?! A power cut?"

Then, Watari began to have a heart attack. But before he died from having his name written in Misa's God of Death's notebook, he desperately pressed a red button. The screen then said 'All data deletion'.

"Watari?" L yelled before Watari's screen went blank.

"Deletion of data?" One detective read the screen. "What's happening?"

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something were to happen to him," L explained.

"If something were to happen to him?" The detective repeated. "Don't tell me…"

"Where's the God of Death?" L asked.

"Now that you mention…I can't see her," Chief Yagami said. "She's not here! What does this mean?"

"Everyone, the Death Go-" L's didn't get to finish his sentence. A shudder passed through his body. L's spoon dropped from his hand. He fell off his chair and Light caught him.

"Ryuuzaki!!! What's wrong?!" Matsudashouted. But his voice seemed far away. L and Light stared at each other as L died. Then, Light smiled. L's eyes slowly closed…

**  
****After the Funeral**

It was raining down on L's grave. It seemed to be dark and rainy and depressing these past few days. L was dead. And there was one person who cried the hardest. Actually, she wasn't a person really. She was…an angel.

**Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Next chapter, it gets better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsumaki Arashai groaned at her alarm clock and almost pushed the snooze button down a third time.

"Stupid mom buying me pink clothes! I'm almost twenty five; old enoughto buy my own clothes!" she shouted as she tried to find something pink that wouldn't hurt her eyes. She decided to wear a black and pink stripped shirt with jeans, the only descent looking clothes her mom got her.

"Tsumaki! Breakfast! I bought you a new pink backpack for your first day of school!"

"I told you I HATE PINK!" she complained as she went downstairs to eat her PINK breakfast with a PINK spoon and PINK EVERYTHING! Even though not all of it was pink. But whatever.

School was extremely boring. Tsumaki was too smart for all her classes and she got all A's.

After school Tsumaki sighed heavily, remembering that she had to walk home today because she got her liscence taken away. It wasn't her fault they got into that car crash. Okay, so maybe it was. But no one had been hurt! Tsumaki turned to walk up her driveway when she saw something like a notebook on her lawn. She went over to pick up and saw that it _was_ a notebook.

_'Life Note?' _Tsumaki read the words on the cover of th white notebook. She opened it and began flipping the pages. Then she saw the few pages at the front of the notebook already had writing on it. Tsumaki shrugged and carried the notebook with her to her room; planning to read it there. After quickly finishing her homewrk, Tsumaki turned ack to the mysterious notbook. She flipped t open to the first page and began reading.  
'The Life Note is used to bring new babies into the world. When a human receives a Death Note and kills someone who does not deserve to die, their name should be written in the Life Note. If a God Of Death kills someone who was not supposed to die before their life span ends then their name should be written in the Life Note. Unless the name in the Life Note is crossed out or erased then their name cannot be written in the Death Note.' Tsumaki sighed. Someone had obviously decided to play a prank on the new kid in college.

'No, this is stupid,I have better things to do.' Tsumaki stuffed the notebook into a drawer.  
The next day was highly suspicious; there were no other pranks. Nothing at all. In fact, peopledidn'tseem to noticeher existence. Tsumaki started having second thoughts. Who would gothrough so much trouble just to prank her with a noteboook? Maybe someone was stalking her... nah. She wasn't important. Tsumaki decided to put the notebook aside and do other boring things like.  
Three days after finding the notebook, Tsumaki satat her desk in her room,staring at the notebook. She did everything she could possibly think of. She had nothing else to do. And the curiosity was beginning to drive her insane. She had time. Why not entertain herself? She flipped over the rules again deciding to do a recap befoe actually testing the notebook.

"So, you found the notebook."

Tsumaki gasped, "What the hell?!" Tsumaki nearly had a heart attack when she suddenly came face to face with this... girl?  
She saw a being that didn't seem human. She had short blonde hair and a flowing blue dress. But the most surprising thing about her was not only her inhuman beauty, but the graceful wings protruding from her back. Like an…_angel?_

'_What. The. Fuck.' _

"Hello," She smiled at Tsumaki's face. "I'm Ramie. And that notebook you hold is mine."

"What- why- er-how-" Tsumaki quit trying to talk so she could stare at her, or it, or angel, or whatever it was! But then, a look of realization crossed her face. "Ooooh…I get it. I'm dreaming!" But something was wrong. This felt to real to be a dream. "You know what, your not real, and so is this notebook! I get it, they drugged me! Stupid bastards… picking on the new kid." Tsumaki said while closing her eyes, trying to pinch herself. When that didn't work, she pinched her self even harder. _'Damn it! Wake up!' __  
_  
"OW!" she yelled so loud, that it startled her mom. Tsumaki heard footsteps coming upstairs to her room, but she ignored it, trying to wake herself up.

"Are you okay honey?" Tsumaki's mom said as she poked her head through the door.

"Yeah, I'm alright, except for that angel right there! See! Right next to my bed! Wait, ha! What I'm I thinking! I forgot, this is a dream!"

"Honey, are you ok? Do you want me to call your father? Your not dreaming! Now stop hallucinating!" she screamed.

"How can you not see that freakin angel thing right there?! This is a freakin dream! You're supposed to be able to control freakin dreams!"

"Omigod, Tsumaki. Please tell me you're not drugs!"

"I'm not on drugs! Now go away!"

Her mom hesitated before closing the door, leaving Tsumaki alone in her room, with this, this, thing! Angel! Whatever!

"I'm not dreaming? WTF is going on!" she paced around room, not knowing what to do as the angel watched her.

"Are you done?" said the heavenly voice of the angel.

"What do you want? Did I upset God or something?"

"No." she said calmly.

"Then what? Am I some kind of prophet or something? I don't know why God would send you here! I Am the Opposite of Holy!"

The angel raised an eyebrow at Tsumaki's rant. "First of all, you're right about me being an angel. An angel of life, actually. I have the power to create life. With that notebook," the angel indicated the notebook in Tsumaki's hands. "All I have to do is write a name in that notebook, and that person will come to life. You can do this as well, now that you have the notebook. I have my own notebook as well, but I dropped that notebook, also known as the Life Note."

Tsumaki just stood there with her mouth hanging open, unsure if she was suppose to believe this.

The angel sighed. "Have you heard of the Kira case? The mysterious killer whom is killing all the criminals?"

The angel looked to Tsumaki for an answer. Tsumaki nodded, slowly.

"Well, Kira is killing using the Death Note. Just as if you write someone's name in the Life note, they will come to life, if you write someone's name in the Death Note, they will die. Understand?"

Tsumaki nodded slowly again.

"So, do you wish to keep that Life Note?"

"Th-this can't be happening," Tsumaki whispered.

"I'll tell you what; if you write a certain human's name in that notebook for me, I shall not only give you that Life Note, but the Chinisuke eyes as well. With the Chinisuke eyes, you can see a person's name, whether they are goodor evil, and whether they are telling a lie. Do you accept this deal?"

"This isn't real. This is impossible," Tsumaki argued.

"How can you be so sure?"

"What do you mean how can I be so sure? What sane person would believe any of this?"

"I'll prove it to you," the angel smiled. "Follow me."

"What- I can't-"

Tsumaki stopped when the angel frowned at her. She found it strangely hard to disobey this creature. Besides, what could it hurt?

"Okay," Tsumaki followed the angel downstairs. She quickly told her mom she was taking a walk and continued following the angel into the garage.

"Grab that shovel," The angel ordered, pointing at the large shovel Tsumaki's mom used to tend to her garden.

"_Why?_" Tsumaki asked.

"Because I SAID SO." She replied calmly.

"OK WHATEVER."_ Stupid TO HELL. _Tsumaki followed the angel for what seems like hours. "Hey, you, that's right I'm talking to you! WTF! Where are we going?" The Angel ignored her.

"Ok here we are."

Tsumaki observed her surroundings. They were in front of a large gate. A grassy hill covered with stones. "What the hell are we doing at a damn cemetery?!" Tsumaki demanded.

"You are going to dig up his grave," The angel answered simply.

Tsumaki's mouth dropped open. "I don't think so." Tsumaki turned around and began walking away from the angel.

"Stop!" The angel came after Tsumaki and glided in front of her.  
"Please…" she begged. "Just do me this one favor and bring him back to me and I'll give anything you want that is in my power."

It was a long time before Tsumaki finally answered. She sighed, "NO."

"What would convince you to say yes?"

"Hmm.... I want... an extra life."

Ramie's eyes widened at Tsumaki's statement.

"You did say that an angel of life could bring people back to life right?"

Ramie thought about this. She could give Tsumaki an extra life. Though she knew that this would cause her to die, it would be worth to have L back.

"Alright." A smile broke across the angel's face as she lead the way back to the cemetery. Tsumaki easily climbed over the gate and the angel simply drifted _through _the gate.

They'd been walking for only a short time when the angel stopped.  
"Here," She whispered. The angel seemed sad.

"You want me to dig up the grave?" Tsumaki knew the answer and the uneasiness was clear in her voice.

"Yes, please," The angel continued to gaze sadly at the grave.

Tsumaki's hands shook as she dug the shovel into the ground. She slowly scooped out the dirt and threw it to the side. She repeating the pattern over and over with a sort of depressed face. Cemeteries can do that to you. Especially when you're digging up some random person's grave. Then, Tsumaki struck something hard. She continued to dig until all the dirt was off the top of the coffin.

The angel looked to Tsumaki expectantly.

"I can't," Tsumaki whispered.

"He has not been dead long. His body is still the same," The angel attempted to ease Tsumaki's concerns. But Tsumaki still looked unsure. "Please, Tsumaki." She pleaded.

"Why? Why do you want me to dig him up so bad?"

"Because…" The glorious creature hesitated. "Because I love him."

Tsumaki was silent for a few moments. Then she sighed. "Damn it, why are you so corny?" Her hands were furiously shaking as bent down to the coffin. She slowly slid the lid back. Just as the angel said, this person did not look dead. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Tsumaki lifted him out of the coffin. She layed him gently on the grass, closed the coffin and began to cover it with dirt.

**Later**

Tsumaki could not sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what she had just done. She would have just dismissed the whole thing as a dream right now. Had not the angel was standing only two feet away. Tsumaki remembered how Ramie had her take _L Lawliet_-the angel had told Tsumaki to write the name down in the notebook-to a hotel. Tsumaki could only afford one night. She had laid L on the bed and then left the one-bedroom hotel room to go to her own home. Tsumaki closed her eyes now and tried to fall asleep; it wasn't working. But the work of digging up the grave caught up with her, and she did eventually fall asleep.

**Later**

"Ugh, what time is it?"_  
_

"Tsumaki, your awake. Can you do me a favor?" Ramie asked.

"Haven't I done enough favors for you! God dammit I had to dig up a DEAD BODY for you! Isn't that enough?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But I have to make sure that when he comes back he is well fed or…"

"What? Oh whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get food, for him." she said.

"Oh alright…" Ever since she dug up the dead body, Ramie seemed depressed, and the feeling started to get to Tsumaki. Tsumaki watched as Ramie's face lit up, and couldn't help but smile herself.

"Thank you. Can you get some food, specifically strawberry cheese cake. It's his favorite."

"Alright." _Well, all I have to do is buy some food and I'm done. I mean, this day can't get worse, can it? _Without another word, Tsumaki gathered her money, or what was left of it, and hurried to the door. _Just get his over with. _After wandering the streets for a while, she finally found a decent store to go in. "This is the last thing right? Shopping?"

"Yes" Ramie said calmly, but something in her eyes told Tsumaki otherwise.

"Alright." Tsumaki said. She wandered aimlessly throughout the store until she found what she needed and hurried to pay.

Tsumaki walked out of the store and all the way back to the hotel where L was. She opened the door and looked over at the bed he was laying on. His eyes were still closed so Tsumaki decided to put the cake next to him for when he wakes up. She took the cover off the cake and began walking over to put the cake on the bedside table. Tsumaki admired the delicate design on the cake. Then she looked up. Right there, about four inches from Tsumaki's face, was L.

**GASP! L is ALIVE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsumaki gasped and took a large step back. She tripped over the couch and fell back. So did the cake. Right on top of Tsumaki's face. But she didn't seem to even care as scrambled up, stuttering.

"Y-you were dead!" She pointed an accusing finger at L. "You- your heart- it wasn't beating! YOU WERE NOT ALIVE."

L blinked. "You're right. I wasn't alive." His eyes narrowed. "So how am I here?"

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that."

Tsumaki glared at him. "Wha-what uh I umm…" Tsumaki stuttered, to shocked to talk. _OMG! This is really happening! It's not possible! I… He…. But…_ Tsumaki was so shocked she couldn't even think straight. Her mind was telling her to faint but somehow her body was to paralyzed to move. "It works…" She murmured to herself. "The Life Note works."

"Let him touch the page," Ramie requested. Earlier, she had asked that Tsumaki bring a page of the notebook with her. Tsumaki did as she was told. She took the page from her pocket.

But before she handed it to him, she spoke. "Okay, I'm gonna let her explain," Tsumaki gestured toward Ramie- even though L couldn't see her. "And I'm going to go take a shower (o_0 random) cuz for one, I don't really want to hear this and again, and two, a shower sounds nice." Tsumaki handed L the paper and then left.

L's eyes widened at the sight of Ramie. "The Life Note, as in the Death Note? And if that's true, could you be a sort of shinigami for the Death Note? No, not a shinigami. Not a God of Death for the _Life_ Note." L's face was surprised as he talked.

"I am an angel of life," Ramie smiled. "My name is Ramie. The Life Note is a notebook where you can write a dead person's name and they will come back to life. This power is usually used to allow babies to be born. But should the Life Note fall into the hands of a human, they can use it to bring whoever they want back to life. I dropped the notebook and Tsumaki found it, thus she is now the owner. I also gave Tsumaki the Chinisuke eyes, which will allow her to see a person's name, if they are good or evil, and if they are telling a lie or not."

L paused for a moment, analyzing this new information. "But why did you bring me back to life?"

Ramie had no idea what to say. She couldn't really say she loved him, could she? But if she did, she would have to leave the human world. She would have to leave L. "I wanted Kira to be caught." Ramie lied.

"Why didn't you bring me back to life yourself?"

"Because I couldn't. I _should _be allowed to, but the rules don't allow it. We can only use the Life Note to bring babies into the world."

"Hmm," L murmured.

"So, are you going to catch Kira?'

"Of course."

By then Tsumaki came out of the room, staring with wide eyes.

"So… Dead guy, I mean, um L right?" she said, cautiously walking to the chair farthest from him.

"Are you aware of the current status of the Kira case?" L questioned.

"Of course. I read up on all of the reports. They still haven't caught him."

"How long have I been dead?"

"Five days," Ramie answered for Tsumaki.

"L! While I was in the shower, I was thinking…" Tsumaki jumped up. "Can I help with the Kira case?"

L didn't seem surprised. "Why?" Based on his analysis of her, L could guess that Tsumaki liked mysteries and was interested in the Kira case, but he wanted to hear her answer, nonetheless.

"Because, Kira is a criminal that has to be stopped. He may not be killing completely innocent people, but murder is murder."

L thought for a moment. The Kira case was practically over. He knew who Kira was. All he needed to do was make the arrest. But what if Light tried to run? L knew he would. Tsumaki could be useful. And he could get the Life Note from her.

"May I use your laptop?" L asked Tsumaki.

"Sure. Does this mean I get to help?"

"Yes."

Tsumaki reached into her backpack and pulled out her mediocre laptop. She set it in front of where L was now sitting in his peculiar way on the couch. L turned on the computer and Tsumaki waited.

Tsumaki smirked. "You need my password." She walked over to stand next to L. Tsumaki gasped. L had easily gotten past her password. He was typing with his elbows up, yet he was extremely fast.

"What do you make of this?" L asked her.

Layed out on the screen were three pictures of three letters. Tsumaki scanned the letters.

"There's a message….'L, did you know, Shinigami love apples'?" Tsumaki read.

"Hmm, that is correct." L continued to test Tsumaki for about half an hour or less.

**Later**

"What are you doing?" Tsumaki asked L.

L was typing very fast on the computer. He continued to type while he drank his coffee full of sugar cubes. Then he picked up the hotel phone. While L dialed the number, Tsumaki peeked to the computer screen. L had hacked into top secret government files while drinking coffee. Tsumaki stared at him in disbelief.

"Hello?" L spoke into the phone. "Near, Light is Kira. Oh, and this is L."

"_L is dead."_

"Obviously, I'm not, or I wouldn't be talking to you."

"…_Can you prove you are L?"_

L sighed and said something only L would know. (So I don't know, so I can't tell you.)

"_Oh, you_ are_ L. About Light being Kira, I have this suspicion too. But, can you prove Light is Kira?"_

"Yes. The last time I saw the notebook, in the back, was a rule that stated if someone who writes in the notebook has to keep writing in it at least every 13 days. If you have someone write in the notebook and they live after thirteen days, then it is almost certain that Light is Kira. This was the only evidence preventing him from being Kira."

"…_Alright. L, is there any way you could meet me? So I know it's really you?"_

"Where are you?" L asked, though he already knew.

Near didn't answer. _'So,' _L thought, _'The fact that Near is investigating the Kira case is a secret.'_

"_How about I meet you somewhere else?"_

"Why don't we meet at my grave?"

"_Very well. Tonight at 8:00."_

L hung up.

"Who's Near? And when are you meeting him at your grave? Or is it a woman?"

"I'm not sure. Though I'm 98.9% sure he is male." L looked to Tsumaki. "Would you like to come and meet him?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Geez, this place is creepy at night," Tsumaki told L as they approached the graveyard. "I like it."

It was exactly 7:59 when the two reached L's grave, and not even seconds later, a black limousine pulled up to the curb nearby. A teenage-looking boy with white hair and gray eyes stepped out of the limo with a young-looking, black-haired man in a suit.

"Ryuzaki!" The black-haired man yelled as the two joined L and Tsumaki.

"Hello Matsuda," L replied.

"How are you here?" Near, the white-haired boy, questioned. "Did you fake your death?"

"I presume you are aware of the existence of the Death Note?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems that a notebook known as the Life Note also exists. This notebook, contrary to the Death Note, has the ability to bring people back to life, and it was by these means that I was brought back to life." L explained.

"A Life Note… I see," Near said.

"What is the current status of the Kira investigation?" L asked.

"I have a suspicion that Light is Kira, but so far not much progress has been made in the investigation. But, tomorrow I plan to go ahead with your plan to test out that rule in the notebook," Near answered.

-

At the same time, a boy with brown hair sat in his car just across the street from L and the others, watching them. It was pure luck that he chose this day and time to visit L's grave, which vaguely reminded him of the time he luckily ran into Naomi Misora and was able to kill her before she said anything.

'So L is alive,' The boy thought, he was utterly shocked, but tried to calmly assess the situation. 'But how? I killed him. Or rather, Rem did. But still, how is this possible? His name was written down in the Death Note. Unless, did Rem not write down his name? No, he himself watched L die in his arms. Is this a fake? No. Somehow, I'm absolutely sure that this is the real L. The same L who knows my true identity. It's only a matter of time before he's able to prove it. I have to get out of here.' With that final thought, the boy started the car and drove off.

-

"Now write down this name." Near showed Zembohbuwa a piece of paper with a picture of a male convict and the convict's name. Zembohbuwa who was also a convict, obediently wrote the the other criminal's name in the Death Note.

"What's the point of him writing another criminal's name in Death Note?" Matsuda asked L, who was sitting in his unusual way on the couch next to Tsumaki.

"If Zembohbuwa does not die after thirteen days of not writing in the Death Note then we know that rule is fake," L answered.

"But, isn't it immoral to sacrifice another like that? If you we continue this, we're just like Kira." Matsuda argued.

"Both these criminals are on death row. They're going to die anyway," Near said.

Ring! Ring! Nears phone rang. He dug into his pocket and dug out a fancy looking cell phone. He flipped it open and put the phone to his ear.

"Near?!" A voice shouted through the phone. "Light's missing. And his family has no idea where he went either."

After a few more minutes of talking to the man on the other end, Near hung up the phone. "It's as you predicted, L. Light ran."

L began to type on the laptop in front of him on the coffee table. "Exactly what time did he leave?"

"Eleven p.m. is when he was first realized to be missing," Near answered.

L didn't respond, but continued to type on the laptop. After a few minutes he said, "He's in America."

"Well, now what?" Matsuda questioned.

"Now, we go to America. Well, I'll go to America, you stay here and continue the investigation concerning the thirteen day rule, Near." L said.

"I'll go with you," Tsumaki spoke up. "My mom lives in America; we could stay with her."

"You don't even know what state he went to," L pointed out.

"Well, my mom lives in Texas, the state that has the highest criminal executions. That means that Kira would have the most support in a state that prefers to kill criminals, like Texas." Tsumaki explained. Then she turned to look at L. "So, did I pass your test?"

"Yes, Light did go to Texas," L responded. "Okay, Tsumaki and I will leave tomorrow morning."


End file.
